Problem Girl
by berrywarbler
Summary: When Blaine finds Santana hiding in a stairwell, he's surprised at her method for figuring out their mutual sexual identity crisis. Blaintana with Klaine; Blainchel; Kinn; Brittana and Finchel mentions. Light smut oneshot.


"Has anyone seen Santana? We need to practice our duet and Brittany says she hasn't seen her since 1st period," Rachel questioned, walking in to the choir room with a hand on her hips. Every one shrugged, though Blaine thought he heard Quinn whisper something about a Lilith Fair under her breath.

"Do you want me to help you find her?" He offered, ignoring Kurt's look of indignation from beside him.

"Thank you Blaine," she said with a glare in Finn's direction-not that he noticed, as he was too busy planning plays for an upcoming game with Puck.

They split up at the end of the hallway, the school quiet now that the day had ended. Blaine wasn't too sure of where he was headed, noting the giant flaw in sending the new kid to look for Santana. He peeked into classrooms, not really expecting to find her-actually, he started worrying if this was some sort of Rachel Berry initiation, getting Blaine so lost in McKinley's hallways that he never found a way back, left to starve while Kurt ran off with some football player and no one even remembered him other as the Warbler who transferred- when he tripped over Santana in a stairwell.

"Watch it Blanderson," she snarled, rubbing her leg that he had fallen over.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine over here," he muttered, picking himself up. "I almost just fell down a flight of concrete stairs, but I'm good."

"Well be on your way," she dismissed, going back to the book she was reading-and Blaine had to admit he was surprised she did something so normal, though he knew she was a bright girl. Someone with as much quick wit as she had was almost required to be smart.

"Actually, I was sent to look for you," he told her. "Every one was getting worried so a couple of us started to look for you."

"Berry couldn't find her precious duet partner and decided to deem me necessary instead of just taking the opportunity to make it a solo?" she asked in a bored voice, turning a page in her book. Blaine was slightly uncomfortable with her honesty, but just shrugged in response. "Well, I'm busy so I won't be in Glee today-Berry can once again steal the spot light."

"Why are you hiding?" Blaine asked suddenly, sliding down the wall to sit across from her. She looked up at him for the first time, an eyebrow raised.

"Who says I'm hiding?"

"Empty stairwell in a relatively abandoned section of the school, reading a book, no ones seen you since this morning, wasting an opportunity to sing over Rachel and infuriate her."

"I'm not hiding," she muttered, her gaze returning to her book.

He paused, trying to figure out if Santana would actually murder him or not, before he blurted out "Is this about Brittany?"

"What about Brittany?" She replied, her tone too casual to really be bored.

"About how you love her," Blaine said.

"That's ridiculous, you've been using too much gel in your hair." Blaine touched his hair instinctively- Wes and David had mocked him endlessly for how much gel he used back at Dalton, but Kurt had managed to get him to use less.

"Kurt told me about it. How you've been in love with her forever."

"You need to hang with someone that isn't Hummel now that you've transferred here," she quipped, trying to change the subject.

"I hang with Rachel and Finn sometimes," he responded, leaving out that it was a rarity because being around Rachel made his head spin in confusion.

"Berry and Hudson barely count, they're so sickingly in love it makes me want to puke." Blaine stopped himself just seconds before voicing his agreement. "But still, you should hang out with others. Too much time with Hummel and Berry and you'll be quoting obscure musicals and judging us all." Blaine smirked, but didn't speak as Santana added "And too much time with Berry you could end up with a horrible fashion sense and start wearing bird sweaters or something."

"I think her sweaters are cute," Blaine defended automatically. Now it was Santana who smirked while Blaine blushed. "I mean-from a-"

"Someone has a crush," Santana sang almost cruelly. Blaine scoffed, trying to wave his hand in indifference, but Santana wasn't having it. "You have the hots for Rachel Berry," she repeated, her face smug.

"I don't, that's incredibly ridiculous, I am _gay_," Blaine emphasized, but this caused Santana to snort.

"And I'm a lesbian. Doesn't mean that Puck hasn't been known to turn me on every now and again. Maybe she's your straight-ception." When Blaine looked completely confused, Santana sighed. "Like how Kurt is totally Finn's gay-ception, the two of them just haven't figured it out yet."

"And as Kurt's boyfriend you can imagine my enthusiasm hearing that," Blaine dead-panned.

"Please, you want to get into Berry's short plaid skirt and you want it bad," Santana sauntered over to where Blaine sat, swaying her hips seductively. Blaine tried to deny it, but then she was in his lap, her dark eyes boring into his.

"How come you never call anyone by their first name?" He choked out, hoping it sounded normal because while Blaine was gay, Santana was aesthetically pleasing to every one, and her voice was low and she was in his lap and-_Kurt_, he tried to remind himself.

"Why? Do you not like being called Blanderson? I can go back to calling you Head Hobbit Warbler," she replied, her mouth near his ear. He gulped, shaking his head-that was the worst nickname and his entire first week at McKinley Santana had convinced Brittany that it was indeed Blaine's real name.

"No, Blanderson's good," he replied, her mouth trailing soft kisses down his cheek. "Um, Santana?"

"Yes Anderson?" She kissed his eyelid, and he was trying very, very hard to not react.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get in your pants."

"But we're gay," he tried to reason, vaguely panicking beneath the lust that was starting to take over rational thought.

"We can think of it as a test," she murmured, her hand working it's way down his chest to the bottom of his tee shirt. "You can figure out if you're attracted to girls, and I can figure out if I'm attracted to guys."

"But- I mean no offense, but I heard you have quite a reputation. Of guys and girls." She sighed in frustration, vacating his lap and running a hand through her hair as she started pacing.

"Yes, I've fooled around with a bunch of people. But Brit wants to date me-and only me-and what if I'm not a lesbian? What if I go through what Kurt went through when it's only leggy, flexible blondes that turn me gay?" She ranted, and Blaine sat quietly while she vented, knowing that it took a lot for her to open up to anyone. "And you- I mean, Rachel told us all what happened. Hell, we saw you two practically fucking each other at her party last year, had Hummel not been there to stop it. So we can fuck and lay all our doubts and insecurities to rest once and for all, or I can sit here and read and hide from Brittany again."

Blaine bit his lip while Santana stood in front of him, hands on her hips and tapping her toes impatiently for him to decide. He had to admit, her offer was tempting. It could solve all his awkward and confusing feelings regarding Rachel, and he knew Santana wasn't going to tell Kurt-despite her cold demeanor, he knew she liked Kurt. But it was still cheating and it was still sex with a girl and he would have no idea what he was doing-not that he really did with Kurt, but Kurt never let them get too far anyways. He stood up, still trying to decide when he shrugged helplessly. "I just don't think it's a good idea?" he told her, his voice asking her to tell him if it was or not.

"Fine, then tell Berry to call off the troops and leave me alone. I'll find Puck or something later." She whirled around to go back to her book when he changed his mind, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, catching her lips with his as he pushed her against the concrete wall. He thought she might have said "Oh!" but was too busy focusing on the way her hips had pushed into his, her fingers gripping his shoulders tight as he let his own hands wander on her overly exposed skin.

"For a gay dude you're a great kisser," she moaned as he bit down on her collar, his tongue gently licking over the spot afterwards. It was a trick that worked well with Kurt, and if Santana's low growl was any indication it did it's job to her.

His basic knowledge of sex and the desire that seemed to swarm over him helped him figure out what to do. It seemed instinctive for him to lower one of his hands to her thigh, letting it graze slowly over her tan skin on it's way up. She bit down on his lip hard when his fingers found their way onto her clit-he supposed he should have been more surprised than he was to find she wasn't wearing underwear, but it was Santana and the risk of being caught probably excited her. He flicked his thumb over her gently, the sound of her whimper turning him on even more. His hips jutted into her automatically as he let out his own groan, his jeans becoming almost too tight. "Now Anderson," she barked after a minute or two, and Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

She glared at him while he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down just enough to give himself enough room to move. She reached between them, tongue between her teeth, and stroked him a couple times for good measure-he let out a whine and let his head fall on her shoulders-before angling him properly so he could slide into her.

He did so slowly-while he knew she was far from a virgin it still didn't seem right to just slam into her-and she let out a hiss of appreciation. "Move," she demanded, and he grabbed a hold of her legs, glad that she had no qualms about telling him what to do as he lifted them so he could thrust in and out of her with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a long moan once he got into a beat, her mouth breathing on his skin. He was sure he was sweating through his clothes but all he could think about was how good she felt, how tight she was around his dick, how her whimpers just seemed to make him want to go harder.

His grip on her legs was firm, and he knew there would be bruises later, but he let one of them go to let his thumb brush over her clit again-determined to make her come before he did, knowing it wouldn't be too long before he couldn't hold back any longer. It was only a minute or so until she came-her body practically shaking around him, the noises she was letting out loud enough to get them caught, her pussy tightening even more around his cock if that was even possible. He didn't last any longer than she did, when she bit down on his shoulder he came, stilling his hips as he tried to catch his breath.

He let go of her, her legs falling un-ceremoniously to the ground as he moved away from her, trying to relax. It took them a couple minutes to calm down, Santana sliding onto the floor as Blaine tried to make himself presentable. "Well?" Santana spoke from the floor, and Blaine glanced over at her-if he was half as disheveled as she was, he stood no chance of being able to sneak back to glee practice without a scene.

"Well what?" He asked, running a hand through his sweat soaked curls and wincing. He definitely just needed to sneak home before anyone saw him.

"Still gay? Gonna try and bang Berry now? What's the verdict?" He hesitated, because the answer was coming to him no better now than it was 20 minutes ago, if anything everything just seemed more confusing.

"I think I enjoyed that too much to be fully gay," he finally admitted a minute later.

"I am exceptional," Santana mused, drifting off into her own world for a moment. "So you going to battle it out with frankenteen for our resident female hobbit or rough it out with Hummel?"

"I-I don't know yet. What about you, are you going to actually commit to Brittany?" He countered, hoping to delay his own decision.

A soft smile played on Santana's lips, her features almost delicate. Blaine was so used to seeing her harsh that it almost felt like he was walking in on an intimate moment, much more private than what they had just done in the stairwell of their school. "I think I am. I guess the whole _'it feels better with feelings'_ bullshit is wearing off on me. I mean, you're hot and actually pretty good for a virgin-much better than Hudson was-but it just wasn't as-"

"Rewarding?" He asked, and she glared at first for his interruption, but nodded after a minute.

"Personally, I think you should duke it out. Hummel and Hudson would live," She told him, picking her book back up as Blaine nodded vaguely.

"Thanks-for, you know-"

"Fucking your brains out?" She responded, and he blushed and tried to sputter out that that wasn't what he meant, but she just ignored it. "Just do us all a favor and shut Berry up." He grinned in response, the idea more and more tempting.

"I'll see you later," he waved, heading down the stairs and to the parking lot. He had a lot of planning to do if he was going to win over Rachel.


End file.
